zickafoosefandomcom-20200213-history
Rebecca A Smailes
Rebecca A. Smailes was born in May of 1840 to George Smailes and Elizabeth Shuck. :: Note: Her middle name might have been Avoline. Early Years The family was listed on the Fayetteville Post Office area of Sewell, Fayette County, West Virginia Census in 1870. Rebecca was 28 years old. She had 1 Step-son, 11 year old W. H. Zickafoose and 4 Children: 8 year old George B., 5 year old Laura B., 4 year old Perry M. and 6 month old Benjamin McD. Zickafoose. Benjamin had been born in December of 1869 according to the Census. .The family had a 76 year old Pauper named Susan Green living with them. By the 1880 Census, the family had lost William H. Zickafoose. He died 3 years after the 1870 Census. He was around 14 years old when he died. The family was still in the Sewell Mountain area of Fayette County, West Virginia. Rebecca was 37 years old. There were 8 children living at home: 18 year old George W., 15 year old Laura B., 13 year old Perry M., 11 year old Benjamin, 8 year old John W., 6 year old Joseph G., 3 year old Hallie C., and 8 month old Seguinne L. Zickafoose. Seguinne was listed as being born in October of 1879. Rebecca's Mother-in-law, Frances, was also living with the family. She was 71 years old. On the 1900 Census for Sewell Mountain, Fayette County, West Virginia, Rebecca was listed as being a 60 year old who was born in May of 1840. Their 20 year old son Seguinne L. Zickafoose was living at home. They also had their 18 year old Grandson, Guy Sydenstricker and their 16 year old Graddaughter Nellie H. Sydenstricker. Seguinne was working as a Farm laborer while their grandson was a coal miner. :: Note: Guy and Nellie are the children of their daughter, Laura Bell Zickafoose and her husband, John Franklin N. Sydenstricker. Also there is a 2 year difference in Rebecca's age in reference to previous Censuses. By 1910, Joseph and Rebecca are living alone and still in the Sewell Mountain area of Fayette County, West Virginia. According to the 1910 Census, they had a son living on either side of them. Their oldest son Brach, and his family lived on one side. The other side was the family of Perry M. Zickafoose, their 3rd oldest children. Joseph and Rebecca had been married for 49 years. Their marriage was Rebecca's 1st and Joseph's 2nd. Rebecca was the Mother of 10 children though sadly only 7 of them were still alive. Later Years Rebecca was already a widow when she died February 14, 1926 in Longacre, Fayette County, West Virginia. She died of Paralysis. She was 86 years old when she died. She had been a housewife. Documentation: *1870 Census - Fayetteville Post Office, Sewell, Fayette, West Virginia - Joseph Zickafoose *1880 Census - Sewell Mountain, Fayette, West Virginia- Joseph Zickafoose *1900 Census - Sewell Mountain, Fayette, West Virginia - Joseph Zickafoose *1910 Census - Sewell Mountain, Fayette, West Virgina - Joseph Zickafoose. *Death Certificate - Longacre, Fayette County, West Virginia - #25 Mrs. Rebecca Zickafoose - 1926